


How to Taste Delicious

by dracoyoulittlepoofer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires, vampire!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoyoulittlepoofer/pseuds/dracoyoulittlepoofer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam was used to his boring life. Going to his boring job and then heading to the pub afterwards to be the third wheel to his friends relationship. But then a mysterious figure showed up in his life and helped him realize that things aren't always what they seem, and that some Vampires were picky with their choice of blood.</p><p>Vampire!Niam fic<br/>(Niall is introduced as James for a few paragraphs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let everyone know about how the updates are going on my tumblr [ dracoyoulittlepoofer ]

It had started off as a regular night at the pub, because really, what was a couple of pints between friends? At least that’s what Liam told himself as he meandered his way through the thick crowds towards his table of friends who had sent him to get another round—which, by the way, it was really hard to carry three beers by their necks _while also_ making his way through the hoards of people that just didn’t seem to care that they were knocking him about. He also couldn’t forget that as soon as he had reached the table it was surprisingly _empty._

“Fucking twats,” Liam mumbled, glaring at his friends where they were currently pressed together on the dance floor with various other stupid pub-goers. He set the beers on the top of table and slid onto one of the bar stools dejectedly. His eyes were planted firmly on the table where two spots of moist condensation were currently battling it out for dominance over the bigger puddle; condensation number one was winning. Go figure.

“Well don’t you just look like you’re having a grand time,” a voice on his left mused. Liam jumped slightly and snapped his head upwards towards the noise, his eyes widening at the beautiful stranger with a perfect set of blue pearls- err, eyes. He shrugged back and went back to looking at the table, not quite sure why this stranger had decided to come and talk with him. “I see your friends buggered off on yah.”

Liam looked up again and stared at where Louis and Harry were getting a little too frisky for a public place. “It happens.”

The man gave Liam a wide smile at his response. “Kind of surprised it happened to you though. If I were you I would probably drink all their beer.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I’ll drink it all.” Liam assured him, despite the fact that he thought beer was quite gross and would much prefer a cool glass of rye and coke.

The man chuckled quietly under his breath and Liam could feel himself preening under the response voluntarily. As the man extended his hand in the way of a handshake and a wide grin, he said almost calculatingly, “I’m James.”

“Liam,” he had responded with his own name, though he could just tell from the way the man had said his name that it wasn’t actually his name; either way he accepted the handshake and was overwhelmed by the sudden cold draft that trickled its way through his body.

“Liam,” James repeated as if he was testing the way the name rolled off his tongue. He stared at Liam intensely like he was a predator examining his next meal. “I know this may seem a bit forward because we’re strangers and all, but I could probably show you how to have fun without your friends.”

“O-oh, could you?” Liam asked, stuttering slightly over his words and cursing himself inwardly at what a fool he was probably making of himself. He could feel his body inching towards James instinctively, his eyes flickering down to where the man had placed a hand on his thigh.

James inched forward, his lips pressed close to Liam’s ear, “I bet I could show you what fun really is?” He backed away and stared into Liam’s eyes almost carefully—cautiously. “Do you want to come back to mine?”

Liam nodded quickly; fuck did he ever want to do that. James leaned back again and it was almost like his grin appeared again even wider as he took in Liam’s response. The man stood up from his stool and Liam felt himself move in response to stand next to him, surprised at how he was slightly taller than the very forward stranger in front of him.

“Come on then, I’ve got a car in the lot. We’ll take that.” James slapped his hand down on the table loudly and stood up. He moved Liam in front of him to head out of the pub.

“You have your car here?” Liam asked, his voice the picture of concern. “Haven’t you had a few drinks or summat? Are you sure you’ll be okay to drive?”

James laughed loudly, his laugh amplified by the vast empty area that was the car parking lot. “Don’t worry, Liam, I’ll be fine.” The two walked up to a black range rover, and Liam was star-struck as James opened the door to the passenger side and ushered him inside.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind paying for a cab.” James rolled his eyes at Liam and moved to get into the driver’s side and turned the vehicle on before turning to Liam, catching his lips in a searing kiss that was almost fleeting, like a tease, before pulling back and putting the vehicle into drive. He gave Liam a smile, his teeth flashing brightly out of the corner of his mouth as his response.

As they began to drive James moved his left hand off of the steering wheel and placed it on Liam’s lap, squeezing his thigh gently and stroking slightly at his in-seem. James chuckled darkly as Liam let out an involuntary shiver and widened his thighs more, a hand gripping the seat tightly.

It wasn’t long before they reached James’ flat, a very posh looking building with a doorman and even a fucking elevator that took them up to the spacious penthouse. “You live here?” Liam asked, looking around at the modernistic looking space. His eyes scanned for pieces of information that might have been able to tell him something about James and what his life was like, perhaps a family photo or even pictures of friends, but there was nothing. “Do you have a room-mate?”

James smirked at Liam, his eyes curious and crinkled slightly at the corners. “No, I’m the sole tenant.”

“Don’t you get lonely?” Liam asked as James approached him like a predator would stalk their prey.

A flicker of emotion crossed over James’ face before he cooled his face into that of clear indifference to the subject. As James pressed Liam against a wall, his face so close to the other that Liam couldn’t help but notice that he couldn’t feel James’ breath against his face; but as far as his dick was concerned, he didn’t care. “I have much more pressing matters to be worried about than being lonely.”

Liam hummed as James lips traced their way across his jaw and at the column of his neck. He shivered slightly at the sensation, the tiny nips sending his body into sensory overload. “W-what’s your real name?” Liam asked, trying to get control over the situation again—as if he had any in the first place.

James pulled back and gave Liam an amused look, “What do you mean ‘ _what’s my real name_?’ I told you it was James.”

Liam shrugged, breathing heavily as he quirked an eyebrow at the man in front of him, “Yeah, I think you might have been lying to me.”

James gave a short chuckle and attached his lips to Liam’s neck again, sucking a bruising kiss into the skin. “I haven’t used my real name in a while.” He admitted as his lips brushed against Liam’s pulse point, making him shiver.

“You could start now.” Liam pointed out as James took his wrists and planted them firmly against the wall behind him, caging him in.

“Suppose you’re right,” James said, pulling away from Liam’s neck, emitting a sort of whimpering to leave Liam's throat. “It’s Sean.” Liam gave him another look which caused James to grin brightly at him. “Okay, okay. My name’s actually Niall.”

“Are you taking the piss?” Liam asked just to finalize the answer. It seemed genuine enough, but this guy seemed like he was hiding _something_ either way.

“Why would I lie about a name like that? S’not generic at all,” James—no, Niall said, raising his eyebrows slightly. He leaned forward again and captured Liam’s lips into a searing kiss that left him breathless, needy, and angry that his arms were on either side of his head on the wall.

As Niall pulled away he looked into Liam’s eyes and Liam could feel himself lose all of his prior concerns about what was going to happen. Any fear he had felt before about this stranger who had lied about his name was gone and he felt relaxed and peaceful. He could hear Niall’s voice in his head, just a gentle prodding noise, “ _Stay still, I’m just going to taste a little bit. I just want to taste you._ ”

_Taste him?_

_What?_

Liam’s body stayed relaxed despite the frantic state of panic signals that his brain was sending throughout his body. He watched as Niall leaned in again and gave him another kiss before attaching his mouth to the column of Liam’s neck like he was searching for something to latch on to. Liam could feel his teeth poking out from behind his lips, tracing his skin and leaving prickles of satisfaction in their wake; he let out a quiet moan and moved his hips forward slightly to gain any sort friction. Niall’s mouth opened wider, his hands held Liam’s wrists tighter, and then he sunk his teeth in.

Liam jumped slightly, or as best as he could in his position, but could feel the euphoria setting in like something similar to an orgasm. His body was growing weaker and weaker, almost dizzying in the way he felt lightheaded until Niall frowned against his neck and pulled away. He leaned forward again and licked against the puncture wounds, frowning slightly before shuddering.

“What the fuck was that?” He asked with his voice full of demanding intent.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Liam mused as he tried to keep his eyes open despite the feverish clammy feeling that was crossing over his skin.

Niall shook his head and kept Liam standing, searching Liam’s face quietly before he realized that Liam was about to pass out. He looked around his flat and picked Liam up before laying him down on his couch and hovering over top of him. “What’s wrong with your blood? It’s different.”

Liam’s eyes closed as he placed an arm over his head to block out the lights (even though they were pretty dim) and took a few shuddering breaths before he responded—why was he even conversing with… a vampire? This guy was probably going to kill him! “I’m—uh, I have anemia.”

“Can you take something for that?” Niall asked from above him, a wandering hand feeling his clammy skin. “You should probably take something for that.”

Liam took his arm off his face and glared up at the man, “Does it really matter? You were going to drink it anyway!”

“Ugh, no way,” Niall groaned, crinkling his nose in distaste. “That shit’s disgusting to drink, let alone have running through your body.”

Niall jumped up from where he was straddling Liam on the couch and moved over to a black notebook. “What’re you doing?” Liam asked, trying to sit up before getting dizzy and having to lie back down again.

“I’m setting up a doctor’s appointment with one of my doctor’s for you.” Niall said as he walked over and straddled Liam again. He placed a hand firmly on Liam’s chest, making him unable to sit up anymore.

“Can I even go to a…” he gulped and looked up at Niall who was currently typing a number into his cellphone and pressing talk, “to a vampire doctor?”

Niall rolled his eyes at him, “Don’t be stupid.”

* * *

 

And that’s basically how he ended up in a doctor’s office at three in the morning.

Of course it wasn’t so bad, the doctor was pretty attractive—his name was Zayn Malik (he’d adamantly told Liam not to call him Doctor Malik) and he was, you guessed it, a fucking vampire. Because what kind of doctor would be awake at three in the morning and ready to take care of a supernatural patient's every need?

“What do you mean it tasted weird?” Zayn asked Niall as he wrote down a few notes on his clip board before standing up and moving around his office to collect a few things to take Liam’s blood (like test tubes and shit, did he look like a nurse? It was three in the bloody morning!).

“It was like sucking on a blood induced ice cube,” Niall complained loudly, “t’was fucking disgusting.”

“I’m sitting _right here_.” Liam mentioned as Zayn tied his arm off and quickly took a blood sample while Liam was occupied with being annoyed with Niall.

“Well you should know how disgusting you taste. You could’ve killed me!” Niall exclaimed loudly.

“You’re so dramatic,” Zayn mumbled as he held out Liam’s arm to Niall who licked the needle mark quickly and with a disgusted look on his face. And what the hell was that? It was way to early for someone to be licking the blood off of his skin.

“You were going to kill me!” Liam sputtered and yanked his arm into his chest, well aware of what Niall was planning to do to him earlier. He looked down at his arm and was amazed that the needle mark was already gone; he raised an arm to his neck, expecting to find the bite marks from earlier but finding nothing instead. Just a smooth plain of untainted skin.

“I was going to take a few pints and send you on your merry way thinking you had the best sex of your life!” Niall argued, crossing his arms and glaring over at Liam.

“So you were going to drink my blood and not even give me anything in return? Sounds like a cock tease to me.” Liam prodded, raising his eyebrows slightly in challenge.

Niall openly gaped at him, listening to Zayn snickering quietly in the corner. “Shut up, Malik.”

“Yeah, yeah—get out of my office; I can’t deal with you anymore.” Zayn said, opening his office door and pointing to the hallway. “Make sure the puppy gets home alright.”

“The puppy?” Liam asked as Niall tugged him out of the office and outside of the building. “Did he just call me a puppy?”

“In his defense, you do have a hurt puppy dog look.” Niall offered, bumping into Liam slightly.

“Piss off.” Liam mumbled, walking away from Niall quickly. He wasn’t quite sure how vampire’s worked, but maybe if he looked like he was pissed off he would leave him alone at least for awhile-maybe forever.

* * *

 

 _Well that didn’t work_.

Three days later Liam was at the pub with Harry and Louis again, who were stuck in their own little world as per usual, and he was bored out of his bloody mind. His eyes scanned the bar for anything that would even remotely amuse him until he could go back to his place and watch Netflix or something better than drinking his watered down dollar draft pint that Louis had reserved for him when he’d gotten to the pub.

He turned his eyes back towards the door as it opened up again, his eyes flickering over a pale face with blue eyes and blond hair. “No,” he groaned, ducking his head down in hopes that he wouldn’t seem him.

“You okay there Payno?” Louis asked, finally tearing his attention away from Harry.

“Uh, yeah, perfectly fine—just peachy,” Liam reassured him.

“I think that guy is trying to get your attention.” Harry said, pointing over to the bar where a hand was flailing and pointing at a fresh glass of rye and coke.

“D’you know him?” Liam shrugged and smiled weakly at the guy, Niall, who beamed back at him and maneuvered his way through the crowd towards the table.

“Not really.”

“Liam!” Niall exclaimed as he slammed the drinks he’d been carrying on the table.

“You really didn’t have-.” Liam began before he was interrupted by Louis who had stuck his hand out towards Niall for a handshake.

“I’m Louis and this is Harry,” Louis began, giving Niall a sly smile, “who are you and how do you know Liam?”

“Met him here a couple days ago, though our meeting kind of sucked,” he gave Liam a smirk, “and I brought a little something for him.”

“Did our little Liam finally get laid?” Louis asked, his eyes shimmering with mischief.

“Oh my god,” Liam groaned, “can’t you go dance or something?” Harry rolled his eyes at the two before grabbing Louis arm and hauling him out onto the dance floor much to Liam’s relief. He'd would have to remember to send him a gift basket. He turned back towards Niall and watched as the man shoved his drink towards him a bit more and then continued taking a package out from his coat pocket.

“You really don’t have to,” Liam said, shaking his head in disbelief, “just leave or summat. What the fu—.”

“You disgust me,” Niall proclaimed, taking a few different medicines out from his coat's pockets (in the form of pills and liquids), “here, take these iron supplements.”

“Where did you even get the—.”

“Shut up and take your pills.” Niall glared at him and placed another bottle on the table, this one a bit larger than the other. “And don’t forget your vitamin D.”

“Why would you—.”

“I’m going to be checking up on you weekly to make sure you’re taking them properly.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” Liam tried to argue helplessly.

“Maybe we should start working on a dietary plan with different foods that are rich in iron,” Niall said, flipping off his comment and thinking out loud. “Are you a fan of rare steaks?”

“Do you get this involved with all of your meals?” Liam asked suddenly causing Niall to become silent. They stared at each other intently for a bit, the expressions on their face unreadable almost.

“Just the ones I like.” Niall said confidently before buttoning his jacket back up and getting up from the stool.

“I’ll see you next week, puppy.”

* * *

**VAMPIREGUI:**

**did u get the cookbook i ordrd 4 u**

Liam:

1st off, stop using text speak. You told me you were 150 years old. 2nd off, how did you get my home address? 3rd, yes I got it.

**VAMPIREGUI:**

**heard onions were gd 4 blood, eats lots**

Liam:

So you can have a tasty meal? I guess you want me to stay away from garlic, huh?

**VAMPIREGUI:**

**I hppn 2 lyke garlic**

Liam:

Are you even natural?

**VAMPIREGUI:**

**Supernatural actually**

Liam:

You’re so stupid.

**VAMPIREGUI:**

**UR being vr rude i just got u a present!!!**

Liam:

THE COOKBOOK IS CALLED ‘HOW TO TASTE DELICIOUS” I’M CALLING THE COPS

**VAMPIREGUI:**

**no u wont see you tomorrow puppy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update you guys! I don't really have much of an excuse except wanting it to be just perfect (that's when I decided it would be three chapters instead of two). Also, I accidentally deleted my microsoft word so I had to switch everything to google docs. But here it is and I'm going to start working on the third chapter now (I already know what's going to happen and where it's going) and then finish it while I'm working up north so that I can start working on another Kurtbastian or Niam story.  
> Follow me on tumblr for more details : dracoyoulittlepoofer  
> And my fic rec blog : when-i-was-harry-potter

“Hey Liam, your friend is back again.” Harry nudged Liam’s shoulder and pointed towards the door when Niall was walking in, followed closely by Zayn.

Liam groaned and went to bang his head against the wall when a hand reached out quickly to soften the blow. “Whoa, slow down there puppy, wouldn’t want you to lose any brain cells.”

Liam looked over to where Niall was smiling cheekily at him and then towards Zayn who was already looking incredibly uncomfortable under Harry’s attention, but that was probably due to the story about ducks Harry was telling him and not because he was bored. “Why are you here Niall?” He asked, turning his attention back to the blond who had pulled up a stool and was now sitting extremely close to him.

“Told you I would see you tomorrow,” Niall said as he grabbed Liam’s beer and drank a bit of it, “it’s tomorrow.”

He watched as Niall took another drink and watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed down the amber liquid. Liam’s eyes flickered back up to where Niall was smirking at him, “I thought you were joking.”

Niall leaned forward so he could whisper in Liam’s ear, “Had to make sure your blood was okay. Can’t have dinner getting sick can I?”

“Dinner?” Liam spluttered, gathering the attention of the patrons at the table; Niall waved them off with a bright grin and a quick roll of his eyes before turning back to him. “If you think I’m letting you try and take my blood again, you have another thing coming.”

“I was only kidding, Liam!” Niall exclaimed as Liam stood up from the table and stomped over to the bar and away from the stupid vampires back at the table.  The bartender was quick to follow his instructions and gave him another rye and coke as well as a line of various shots. If he was going to spend the rest of the night around Niall and his appetite, he might as well be drunk for most of it. “Hey,” Niall shouted over the noise of the patrons as he sidled up next to Liam at the bar, “what’re you doing?”

“Drinking to forget you’re here,” he mumbled back as he took his first shot, his nose wrinkling in distaste as the harsh liquid slid down his throat. Liam was aware that Niall was watching as he took shot after shot, a buzz entering his system with each mouthful of liquid.

“Are you having fun then?” Niall asked as he, himself, took one of the shots out of Liam’s grasp and threw it back.

“Does alcohol even affect you?” Liam asked curiously as he nursed a beer, his brain making things slower and muggy around the edges of his vision.

Niall smiled widely and shook his head, “Nah, can't taste it either. It makes drinking competitions about twenty times easier, wanna try?”

“Drinking contest with a vampire?” Liam snorted loudly; his eyes flickered over to where Niall was nursing a beer, his lips wrapped obscenely around the tip of the neck. “I’m mortal, not stupid.”

“Agree to disagree,” Niall joked whilst wiggling his eyebrows at the younger man. Liam rolled his eyes in response and moved to get off the barstool he had been relaxing on, his movements lazy as he stumbled off and into Niall’s already awaiting arms. “Woah there, Sailor.”

“Why are you always there?” Liam groaned as he leaned into the supernatural being’s touch. Niall’s touch heated his skin, set his senses ablaze and had him wanting, craving, more. He wanted to tell Niall this, but instead, all that came out was, “I hate you.”

Niall’s laugh boomed throughout the bar loudly even though it was loud and people were drunk. He placed a hand on Liam’s bag and slowly began guiding him through the crowds of the bar. “I think it’s time you go home; don’t want you getting sick.”

Liam frowned as he heard Niall tell Louis and Harry that they were leaving, barely able to get word in before he was thrust into the cold night time air. “Maybe I wasn’t ready to go home yet?” He grumbled, his grip on Niall’s arm tightening as they began walking.

“Oh trust me, you are.” Niall rustled up Liam’s hair, causing him to let out a short whine at the contact.

“Wait, how do you even know where I live?” He knew his voice was slurring, and why was he even asking that question? Niall was probably a stalker or something- he was a vampire after all.

Niall looked down at Liam and tried not to crack a smile as he responded, “I sent you a cookbook. Of course I know where you live.”

Luckily, Liam didn’t live too far away from the bar (one of the many reasons he and his friends chose to frequent that pub rather than a more well known one) and he could see his flat in the distance. “Fuck,” he groaned rather loudly.

“What crawled up your butt?” Niall teased him.

“No, there’s so many stairs,” he whined, staring up at his building and outwardly detesting his flat more than usual.

Niall quirked an eyebrow at him, a small smile playing at his lips- as per usual, because Niall as always smiling at him. “Would you like me to bring you up to your place?” he suggested, already pulling Liam towards the building and grabbing his keys from his outstretched hand and unlocking the main door.

Liam stared moodily up the stairs towards his flat, one of the only four in the building. He took in a deep breath and pulled himself away from Niall, determined to get up the stairs by himself without the vampire’s assistance. Instead, he tripped up the first step and went tumbling down, expecting to hit the stairs with a clump when Niall grabbed him and pulled him up. “Didn’t need your help,” Liam grumbled as Niall brushed him off and led him up the stairs.

“Sure you didn’t, you damned lightweight.” Niall unlocked Liam’s front door and pushed the door open in front of them, reluctantly letting go of Liam and letting him go inside. “Well… night, Liam.”

Liam turned around and stared at the supernatural being in confusion, “Aren’t you coming inside?”

Niall, who he had never seen being awkward before, rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. “You kind of,” he refused to look Liam in the eyes, “you kind of have to invite me in.”

“Oh… OH, you’re that kind of vampire are you?” Liam asked, swaying slightly in his spot. Niall nodded slowly, his eyes flickering back to Liam and following his body as it moved. “Come on then, you can come in.”

Niall nodded and stepped over the threshold of the door quickly, gathering up Liam in his arms again and hugging him tightly. “Come on then, I’ll help you to your room.” Niall looked up to the loft of Liam’s flat, knowing he would have to get him up another pair of stairs to where his bed was.

Liam leveled Niall with a stare, “Are you going to have sex with me?”

Niall let out a full-bellied laugh and shook his head profusely, “You’re drunk.”

Liam frowned, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“I’m not going to take advantage of you, Leeyum,” Niall stressed his name playfully.

“Well why not?” Liam asked, pouting slightly as Niall moved him upstairs to the loft part of his flat.

“I don’t take advantage of drunk people, it’s wrong.” Niall admitted.

Liam rolled his eyes, “You didn’t mind sucking my blood while I was drunk.” He moved to get rid of his jeans and shirt, throwing them to the side as he hopped about his room.

“Entirely different situation. You were drunk and I was  just  going to drink your blood.” Niall pointed out, his voice hoarse as he watched Liam flop down onto his bed and turn over in just his briefs covering him.

“Come on, Niall,” Liam sat up slightly so that his arms were supporting him, “ravish me.”

“How about I tuck you in and give you a kiss on the forehead?”

Liam groaned, he knew he was being coddled like a child and somewhere in his alcohol addled brain he didn’t like it. He watched carefully as Niall leaned in to kiss his forehead and grabbed him by the fabric of the jacket he was wearing, pulling him in and on top of him. His hands gripped Niall tightly to him, his eyes tracking over the vampire’s face, tracking any movement or emotion but finding none. Usually Niall’s face was full of vibrancy and he could tell what Niall was thinking at any moment, but this time all he could see was stone and it made him shiver slightly. “Niall,” he whispered, his voice heavy with desire.

Niall leaned down slowly, Liam could imagine his breath ghosting over his skin instead of the hot air in the apartment, and kissed Liam softly on the corner of the mouth before easily peeling Liam’s fingers from his jacket and moving off the bed slowly. He moved to the stairs so he could leave, stopping on the first step and turning around. “Have fun with that hangover, Liam.” He smiled and tapped the wall beside him three times before leaving Liam to wallow away in his thoughts.

 

* * *

Liam trudged downstairs the next morning, ready to drink copious amounts of coffee and forget that last night even existed. He opened up his cupboards to try and find a thing of instant coffee, his expectations dropping quickly when he found none.

“Looking for some coffee, mate?”

Liam turned around quickly, jumping slightly as he came face to face with a very refreshed looking vampire. “What are you doing in my house?” He groaned whilst rubbing his hands over his face.

“I decided to stay last night,” Niall explained as he handed over a cup of coffee to Liam’s outstretched hand. “You’re very adorable when you sleep.”

Liam frowned, “You were watching me sleep?”

“Well you passed out pretty quickly after begging me to ravish you,” Liam’s cheeks turned bright red as he listened to Niall speak, “Vampires do actually sleep, if you were wondering. Like, not often or anything, but I’m capable of sleeping.”

“You didn’t sleep in my bed?” He asked, his eyes fluttering shut as he took a sip of coffee (made to perfection) and let the hot beverage slip down his throat.

“I’m not going to invade your space, Liam.” Niall frowned and Liam felt slightly guilty at the fact that Niall looked genuinely distressed by the thought of Liam thinking that.

“Oh…” He opted to reply with, staring at the vampire from over his coffee cup. Oh indeed.

 

* * *

It had been a couple of months since Niall sucked his way into Liam’s life, but it had been about three weeks (not that he was counting or anything) since he had last seen the obnoxious vampire, and he was kind of worried. Even though he had no real right to be worried or concerned, he didn’t have any claim over the supernatural being and they weren’t really friends. He didn’t care- or at least that’s what he told himself at night.

Liam was walking home after getting off of work late one night, more because he didn’t feel like watching Louis and Harry suck face at the bar rather than being disappointed once again that Niall didn’t show up, contemplating the pros and cons of ordering Chinese for supper when it happened. He was pretty close to his building, just a block away when he decided to look down the alley to where a redhead and a blond were getting their rocks off. He scowled loudly, annoyed with how people didn’t have the decency not to have sex in public.

The man’s head popped up, the moon reflecting off of the man’s blue eyes and seemingly lust blown pupils; blood dripped from his teeth and the girl’s neck where she had stayed stoic against the wall.

“Niall?” Liam murmured quietly, eying the two bite marks on the girl’s neck.

“Liam…”

“What are you doing?” He asked, even though he knew exactly what the vampire had been up to.

Niall’s eyes flickered to the girl he was holding up against the wall before they turned back to Liam, a hint of hesitation behind the irises in anticipation of his next carefully chosen words. “What does it look like I’m doing?” He snapped. “I’m getting what you couldn’t give me.”

“Wh- I thought we were friends?” Liam whispered, his voice trembling slightly unbeknownst to him.

Niall laughed haughtily and turned back to the girl in his arms whose eyelids were slipping shut. “You thought wrong,” he said, his voice harsh and tense, “you were just another meal. A meal that I didn’t want to work for anymore.”

Liam stared at Niall, shock probably evident on his face as he nodded slowly. He could feel himself raising his walls again, not used to this side of Niall and the harsh look he was giving Liam as he backed away and left his spot.

He could feel his heart pounding loudly as he rushed to his flat, slamming the door behind him as he rushed to his bed and quickly pulled his clothes from the drawers in quick succession and threw them into a duffel bag. He couldn’t stay there, in his flat where he and Niall had spent so much time wrapped around each other watching mindless television or just talking late into the night.

Liam didn’t know how long it took him, but he showed up at Harry and Louis’ flat, his knock quiet as though he didn’t really want them to answer even though he did. Louis opened the door, his voice morphing into that of understanding as he took in Liam’s disheveled appearance. Seconds later he was holding out his arms and Liam was falling in to them, his body shaking with unshed tears even though he didn’t really know what he wanted to cry about.

“Come on, go say hi to Harry and I’ll put your bag in the second room.” Louis gave Liam a gentle smile and picked up his bag from where he had dropped it during their hug and headed down the hallway and out of sight.

Liam walked into the kitchen where he could smell Harry cooking dinner, his stomach twisting with discomfort. “Harry?” He asked quietly, awkwardly like he was walking into a space he wasn’t welcome.

Harry’s head popped out from the pantry, his eyes lighting up as  he saw Liam standing in the middle of the kitchen looking very much out of place. “Hey Li, what’re you doing here?”

“Just didn’t wanna be at home,” he replied quietly, hoping to convey just how little he didn’t want to talk about it.

Louis must’ve been right behind him because Harry’s eyes flickered around the room before settling back on Liam’s face with a smile, “Understandable. Have you eaten yet? I’m making pork tenderloin.”

Liam shook his head, “I’m not really hungry, is it alright if I just try and get some sleep?”

“Yeah, yeah, no problem.” Louis said, finally making his presence known and shooting a look of concern at Harry. “Do you need us to be quiet?”

“No, it’s your house,” he responded, shaking his head, “be as loud as you want.”

“Alright, night Li.” Louis reached forward again and pulled him into a quick hug, squeezing him tightly like he was scared to let go.

“Night.”

 

* * *

Liam didn’t sleep. In fact, he hadn’t slept properly for the past fifteen days- or at least he thought it was fifteen days. He hadn’t gone to work since that day in the alley, and he certainly hadn’t been home where Niall could come in at any moment and either yell at him or kill him. He hadn’t slept because his dreams were filled with Niall crowding that girl up against the wall and sucking her dry, often switched off with a much more devastating sex scene and he just couldn’t deal with it. So he chose to forgo sleep and stay awake instead.

He hadn’t been eating and he could really feel it in his bones. He felt weak, like he couldn’t even lift his shoe if he had tried. He felt tired, which was unfortunate because he didn’t want to sleep or dream.

Long story short, he was a mess.

Liam could feel the worry that constantly followed him around when Harry and Louis were at home, their eyes watching him but their voices saying nothing at all. They insisted that he could stay there as long as he wanted, that they understood that sometimes you just have to get away from your life even though they were confused that Niall (well Harry more than Louis) hadn’t shown up to talk to him. But that’s when he decided that he needed to go home. He had to deal with being alone in his apartment, hopeful that Niall would have disappeared out of his life for good (even though he didn’t really want that).

With a few words and a proper shower (Louis had insisted) he was off. And by off, he meant that Louis had dropped him off at his place and offered to carry his bag up to his apartment because he had definitely noticed that Liam had been looking a little ill lately. He had shaken his friend off, ensuring that once he was back at work and on schedule that he would look and feel a lot better and they could go out for drinks. With a smile and a quick hug he was finally away from Louis’ worry and slowly making his way up the stairs, his vision going splotchy in places so often that he had to stop and take a minute to take a deep breath and calm down.

As he unlocked the door to his flat and took a step inside his senses were overwhelmed by cold and unused air. He dropped his bag to the floor and moved through his apartment slowly, his hand reaching out to grab at anything as his vision blurred and his head felt heavy.

“Where’ve you been?” The voice was cold and calculated, covering a hint of concern and desperation.

“Wha-” Liam began to ask until he was pressed tightly against a wall, his head hitting the wall harshly and causing his head to throb.

“Where the hell have you been, Liam?” The voice was frantic, and as Liam opened his eyes and caught sight of the blue irises, he could only think of Niall. He tried to reach a hand forward to stroke at Niall’s face, but his arm wouldn’t move even though he could vaguely tell he wasn’t being held down.

“Away.” He murmured, his voice slurring as he closed his eyes again.

“God Liam, you’re so stupid. ‘Ve been worried sick,” His voice was hoarse and Liam tried to focus on Niall’s cracking vocal cords. “I couldn’t find you to apologize. I couldn’t smell you, Liam. God, you were missing and you look so sick, are you okay?”

Liam could feel it in his bones when Niall pressed his face against his neck and shook slightly against him. He tried to open his mouth again to comfort the vampire, but the motion made him nauseous and his world go dark as he slumped against the wall and dropped.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trash.  
> I am absolute trash.
> 
> But... here it is?  
> Yo, I was so busy this summer and then I kept getting stuck after a certain part of writing this because I didn't know where to continue. And there's no smut because I'm just so asexual that it might've been cringe worthy and just... this is why I should stick to one-shots.

Apples; if Liam could describe what he smelt as he awoke, it would be apples. The smell was like home, like a warm welcome and he just wanted to cuddle up next to it. So that's what he did— or tried to do.

“Come on, Liam,” a voice pleaded softly with him, “open your eyes. Please open your eyes.”

Liam groaned, his body fighting with him every step of the way as he tried to open his eyes for the person asking him. He didn't want to, but something about that voice compelled him and made him want to open his eyes. “Come on you lazy sod, I need to see your eyes.”

“Piss off,” Liam mumbled, his eyes finally opening slightly for the person who was holding him. Blue invaded his senses; he could feel his body tense as the blue pools he stared into visibly filled with worry.

“Are you okay?” Niall, who had evidently been holding him this entire time, let out a watery chuckle and pulled Liam's body closer to him.

“Of course I'm okay, you donut,” he mumbled, pressing his face to the top of Liam's head and breathing him in slowly.

“Cool,” he went to close his eyes again, ready for a nice and long nap, his body feeling warped and heavy.

“I thought you weren't going to wake up,” Niall murmured, the worry in his voice waking Liam up slightly. “You haven't been taking care of yourself... why?”

“I've been just fine without you,” he replied, aware that he was still supposed to be angry at the vampire currently holding him. But whilst in his slightly cold embrace, he couldn't find it in himself to be angry anymore; knowing Niall was here worrying about him and not looking for the next person on his list. If that made him a horrible person, then so be it.

“Bullshit,” Niall snapped as he pressed his lips to the side of Liam's neck; like a mother cat checking over her young. “Your heart slowed down, your body was shutting down.”

“I'm mad at you still,” Liam chose to reply instead, trying to change the subject in his favour.

“The feelings mutual, you twat.” Niall's words hurt, but they held no real malicious intent behind them. “Can you stand? I wonder if I should bring you to Zayn...”

“No,” Liam shook his head slowly as he struggled to his feet with the help of the undead man beside him. “I just need a proper rest and some good food.”

Niall nodded and helped to relocate him to the couch where he could be comfortable, even going the extra mile to cover him up with a blanket and made sure he was tucked in—he felt proper ridiculous. “Should we... should we talk about what happened?”

Liam knew what he was referring to, but he couldn't find it in himself to want to talk about it right then and find out just what he'd been telling himself all week. So he shook his head, “No, I'm knackered. I'll probably just watch some footie...” Niall nodded along, though his face was tight with concentration. “D'you want to watch with me, or...”

“No! No, I'll—uh, I'll watch with you.” Niall interjected, voice quick and urgent.

\--

Somewhere along the line, Liam must have fallen asleep. He let out a quiet yawn and moved to stretch, his body unresponsive as a pair of arms held him tightly; his eyes opened and were invaded with a pillow of blond hair from which he was currently suffocating in. “Niall?” He asked curiously, mumbling into the blond tufts.

“Yeah?” The voice asked back cautiously. Liam chose not to reply and instead cuddled in closer to the dead man's arms, not caring about the cool skin pressed to his own warm flesh. He could hear Niall chuckle softly as he squeezed Liam a bit tighter in his grasp, his thumb gently caressing at his spine and lulling him into a peaceful sleep.

\--

The two were currently sitting across from each other, the awkward tension sitting heavily in the air between them. Liam didn't know where to start, his mind was on over drive with all of the questions he had that he wanted Niall to answer, all of the questions he wasn't quite sure he wanted an answer to. First and foremost, he was scared that all of his suspicions were going to come true; second, he was scared that Niall would leave him after finding out how he felt.

“I'm sorry.” Niall's voice startled Liam out of his thoughts; he glanced up and stared at Niall with curiosity akin to that of a baby deer.

“You're sorry?” He asked, his brow furrowing with confusion.

“What I said that day... I didn't mean any of it. I- I just needed you to leave and I didn't know how to... I panicked.” Niall explained, holding his head low in shame.

“No!” Liam exclaimed, rushing forward to assure Niall that nothing was his fault. “I jumped to conclusions. It's not like we... we weren't anything and I totally understand that. It was unfair to think that and assume that you'd be able to give that, or anything, to me.”

“I'm a vampire, Liam...” Niall ran a hand through his hair in frustration, “You were sick and I needed blood, I had to get it from someone else. It definitely wasn't what it looked like.”

“What it looked like?” Liam's voice held mild confusion, because he was pretty sure of what he saw and what the connotations behind the incident were.

“I can't drink from you, Liam... I could kill you.” Niall explained softly. “But if I had to... I wouldn't drink from anyone else.” Upon seeing Liam's confused face, because his mind just wasn't connecting the dots, Niall let out a throaty chuckle, “It's just you, Liam. It's only ever been you. Ever since I drank your stupid blood it's only ever been you.”

“Oh,” Liam spoke quietly, only fidgeting slightly under the vampire's intense gaze. “So that means you...”

Niall sighed, “You're so daft, Liam.” He moved forward quickly and brought Liam into his embrace. “I'm going to kiss you, so stop me if you don't want this.”

Niall brought his hand to the back of Liam's neck, his fingers dusting the peach fuzz on the back of his neck ever so softly as he brought Liam's face towards his. His eyes searched Liam's, blue meeting brown in a silent question. Liam's eyes fluttered shut as he closed the final distance between them, their lips sealing together in a gentle kiss. As Niall pulled away softly with one last kiss to Liam's lips, his thumb stroked the back of Liam's neck in a comforting manner.

“Was that okay?” He asked quietly, sounding insecure under the other boys scrutiny.

“Yeah,” Liam whispered, breathless, as he opened his eyes again and stared into Niall's soft ones. Niall smiled, his fangs glistening underneath the fluorescent lighting in the room. His grip on the back of Liam's neck tightened as he pulled the human even closer to him and kissing him harder this time, more teeth and tongue as he sank deeper into the kiss.

Liam moaned quietly under the intensity, his body shivered when he felt Niall's fangs graze his lips just barely, the blood in his veins boiling in preparation. His hands held Niall's shirt tightly in his grasp where they were placed against his chest, clenching and unclenching rhythmically as his heartbeat sped up under his own chest.

This time it was Liam that reluctantly pulled away to breath and pressed his face against Niall's neck, his chest moving up and down rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. “I'm sorry,” Niall whispered finally, the silence finally broken. “Please don't try to run away again. I promise I'll always be here. I promise.”

“Okay.” Liam whispered into the crook of Niall's neck, his lips grazing over the skin. “Okay.”


End file.
